


Daybreak

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cuddles, First Kisses, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, and just being cute and gay and shit, literally snuggling in bed, tail waggles, they're just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: Kaden really did think he was doing Ryoma a favor. He seemed so stressed all the time, becoming king is hard work. Kaden was sure taking naps with him would fix those bags under his eyes. But then he sort of realizes one day that he's not doing Ryoma any favors at all, is he?





	Daybreak

The sunlight sneaking in through the only slightly veiled window is what ultimately wakes Kaden, but he’s been drifting in and out of sleep in a drowsy daze for an hour or so. He blinks his eyes open once, twice, and then a big yawn sweeps over him. A heavy breath just beside him causes his ear to twitch, and then he smirks when Ryoma snorts out half a snore. 

_ Cute. _ Kaden settles his weight and gets comfortable once more. Maybe if he closes his eyes then he won’t have to wake up just yet. Warm spring mornings like this shouldn’t be wasted. This is the perfect day to sleep in. But he’s a party-pooper today, and that’s probably why Kaden feels the weight of Ryoma’s arm draped over his waist a moment later. He’s forced to peek one of his eyes open. 

Ryoma is always a big, adorable mess in the mornings. It’s because of his hair, scattered everywhere, or his tired eyes full of sleep and the fleeting remains of any dreams he may have had, or even the occasional drool stain on his chin. Kaden doesn’t mind, even when he drools. There’s a very specific, warm part of him that takes great pleasure in seeing this often-hidden side of Ryoma. He’s softer than that armor implies. Underneath all that responsibility and the stresses of becoming king, Ryoma is just one man. 

One man who is easily stressed and finds relief in companionship. A great friend with an even greater coat of fur, if Kaden does say so himself. A soft cuddle with a Kitsune is a surefire cure for anything, right? 

This isn’t the first time he’s spent an entire night here with him, of course. Although it was a war that brought them together, Kaden finds that he feels peaceful here with him. Ryoma is his most cherished friend. And while he certainly would have offered to nap with any friend in need, he finds he enjoys sharing Ryoma’s bed most of all. 

He’s not quite ready for it to end so soon.

“Go back to bed,” Kaden says. Ryoma grunts.  _ He’s _ probably trying to decide if he should face the morning. Another long day of meetings and work lies ahead of him. More and more lately the bags under his eyes are still there even after he sleeps, and Kaden is afraid if they don’t take care of that soon he’ll wrinkle. “C’mon… it’s not time to work yet.” 

But he looks like he’s awake. Kaden sighs but he curls up closer. Ryoma is big and warm… so comfy! And his bed is like laying on a cloud. It really brings up an important point. "You know, I used to think I was doing you a favor by taking all these naps with you, but now… Well, I think you're the one doing  _ me _ a favor.” 

“Oh?” Ryoma asks. He doesn’t say more and it’s probably because he’s still trying to wake up. But his arms snake in a circle around Kaden oh so tightly and  _ that’s _ certainly nice. 

“Yeah. I like it here. Maybe it’s kinda selfish after all. I wasn’t trying to be, but now I don’t know how I’m gonna repay you for letting me spend all this time with you.” 

“Where is all this coming from?” Ryoma asks. He clears his throat and Kaden finds it’s almost sad--the sleepy husk in his voice was nice to listen to. But if he can’t listen to that he’ll listen to his next favorite thing: He lays his ear against Ryoma’s chest to listen to his heart thump. Slow and steady, right now, it’s like a lullaby to lure them back to sleep. 

“Just thinkin’ I guess. I mean, you’re like my favorite person to spend time with! And you’re always so gentle when you brush my tail.” 

Ryoma chuckles. That's a nice sound, it rumbles from his chest and it's like Kaden can feel the sound rather than hear it. "I can't truly be your favorite person to spend time with. You have so many friends here, now." 

“Yeah, but not like you.” Kaden wraps his arms around Ryoma. Clings to him in a way that is almost as playful as it is comfortable. For good measure, he curls his leg around Ryoma’s legs, too. “I feel good around you. Like I can relax more. It’s easy to sleep with you, and you smell so good, and when you smile at me it’s like I stop breathing. It’s like I’m in love with you!” 

There's a hiccup of silence before Kaden realizes that maybe he's had an epiphany. His fingertips curl into the silky fabric of Ryoma's robe. It's barely even pulled closed anymore, his entire chest is exposed thanks to turning over now or then in his sleep. It's hanging off of one of his shoulders, even… but it does its job of grounding Kaden anyway. “O-oh,” He realizes quietly. Then, even quieter, he repeats “I’m in love with you…” 

It explains so much! The stutter in his chest when Ryoma looks his way, the desire to groom himself above and beyond his already high standards to look his best for him, even the way his own heart comfortably, willingly slows down to match pace with Ryoma’s while they sleep. Like even their heartbeats already knew. 

A glance into Ryoma’s soft, dark eyes and it’s clear he’s amused. Not flustered at all, not really, he’s just got a tired smile that makes a perfect dimple. Kaden has to gently tuck his face right back into Ryoma’s chest while he processes  _ that _ . He already knows! He already knows that Kaden is in love with him… how could he know? Kaden didn’t even know. 

When he’s pushed back by his shoulders it’s torture. Being pried away from the source of comfort and heat, and that pretty heartbeat… Kaden puffs out his cheeks. Ryoma chuckles again, but this time, regrettably, Kaden’s ear isn’t pressed up against his chest to feel it. “Don’t pout at me, I’ve done nothing wrong.” 

“I’m not pouting,” Kaden knows it’s a lie but his efforts to hide his pout only make it worse. And now feeling very at a loss for contact, he reaches one of his hands up to wrap around one of Ryoma’s wrists. “You already knew?” 

“Of course I knew,” Ryoma says in a hum. “I suspect you did too, underneath it all. After all, you don’t seem very surprised.” 

“I’m not surprised.” No, this isn’t surprising. Being in love is sort of new to Kaden but being in love with Ryoma is easy. He’s the most comfortable person he knows. That’s probably why he fell in love before he even thought to put a label on it.

“Now then, I’ve thought of a way you can repay me for letting you spend all of this time with me.” 

Oh! Kaden’s tail twitches in the air and he waits patiently. He’s never felt like he owed Ryoma anything before now, and it will be a weight off of his chest to resolve it. But then Ryoma reaches out with his fingertips and tilts Kaden’s chin up to look into his eyes. Suddenly his own heart is racing. A special sort of surprise that isn’t alarming but feels so good… when Ryoma leans closer Kaden happily closes his eyes and pushes himself forward to kiss.

Ryoma is so easy to kiss. Oh, gods! It’s exactly like cuddling or talking with him, it’s like it comes naturally. He reaches up and curls all of his fingers tightly into the dark locks of brown hair. Silky soft, because Kaden wouldn’t lead him wrong on how to groom  _ his _ hair either. Their kiss is only interrupted by Ryoma’s quiet words. 

“Allow me to love you, too, Kaden. If we’re lovers then I’ll share my bed with you as often as you like. No strings attached. You’ll owe me nothing.” 

Although he would like to take this very seriously, the way that his tail flicks back and forth happily gives Kaden away. He brings the pads of his thumbs up to brush over the faint circles under Ryoma’s eyes. “I guess if I were here all the time maybe these could go away. There’s no greater pillow than my tail, right?” 

Ryoma’s smile takes Kaden’s breath away. “Right,” He says. “There’s no greater man than you, either. You are handsome and bold and kind… I can think of no better partner to have at my side.” 

His tail wags a little faster but the real display of how happy he is to be praised comes in the form of another soft kiss. As he pulls away Ryoma chases his lips, pushes Kaden onto his back, and then Kaden laughs when Ryoma's long hair falls down over his chest and tickles him. "Hahaha-PAHAha! Okay! Alright, stop! I'm all yours to love, alright? So are you gonna say it or what?” 

Ryoma sits up. From that sitting position, he reaches for a ribbon and uses it to tie his hair on top of his head in a messy heap. Also very cute. Kaden sits up too, but just so he can stay close. Their smiles won’t disappear now, not for a while. They’re both too happy. Ryoma says, “I love you, Kaden.” 

And Kaden drapes himself happily over Ryoma’s shoulders when he says, “I love you, too!” 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a commission and it was SO SWEET and i just love it. Please commission me guys so i can do u a fic about ur otp too.


End file.
